Riley Armstrong
| birth_place = Lloydminster, Saskatchewan, Canada | career_start = 2004 | draft = Undrafted }} Riley Armstrong (born on November 8, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who currently plays with EV Landshut of the DEL2. During the 2008-09 NHL season, he played two games with the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career For grades eleven & twelve, Riley attended Sacred Heart High School in Yorkton Sask while playing AAA Midget and also St. Joseph High School in Saskatoon along with his brother Colby Armstrong, who also played in the National Hockey League. After playing minor hockey with the Saskatoon Redwings and figure skating out of Martensville and Saskatoon Figure Skating Club (coached by his mom Rosemary Armstrong), Riley left to play Midget AAA with the Yorkton Mallers where he scored 44 goals and 77 Points in 40 games and came 3rd in league scoring. He began playing for the Kootenay Ice of the Western Hockey League (WHL) in the 2002–03 season, scoring 6 goals. Riley was then traded to the Everett Silvertips during the 2003–04 season in the WHL, scoring 18 goals. On September 15, 2004, Riley was signed as a free agent by the San Jose Sharks. Armstrong was immediately sent down to the Cleveland Barons for two seasons, scoring a combined 12 goals. He spent the next three years with new Sharks affiliate, the Worcester Sharks before making his NHL debut in the 2008-09 season with San Jose on November 29, 2008 in a 3-2 win over the Phoenix Coyotes playing on a line with Jeremy Roenick and Jody Shelley. On July 2, 2009, he signed with the Calgary Flames and then assigned to their affiliate team, the Abbotsford Heat. On March 3, 2010, Riley was traded to the Detroit Red Wings, linking up with their affiliate team, the Grand Rapids Griffins. In November of 2010, Riley joined the Utah Grizzlies, playing in two games and recording two assists and four penalty minutes. He was signed by Barys Astana on November 21, 2010. On December 29, 2010, he was signed on to play with Augsburger Panther of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga for the remainder of the season. On October 8, 2011, Riley was signed to a contract by the Elmira Jackals. After seven games with the team, he was signed to a PTO contract by the Binghamton Senators on November 17, 2011. He was later released back to Elmira on December 17, 2011. On December 25, 2011, he signed with Finnish team SaiPa and finished the season with the team. Without a contract extension offer from SaiPa, Riley had an unsuccessful try-out with HC Ambrì-Piotta of the Swiss NLA before returning to the Utah Grizzlies of the ECHL for the commencement of the 2012–13 season where he was captain of the Grizzlies. On July 19, 2013, Riley signed as a free agent to return to Europe on a one-year contract with German club, EV Landshut of the DEL2. Career Statistics Category:1984 births Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Barys Astana players Category:Augsburger Panther players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Elmira Jackals players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Cleveland Barons players Category:Everett Silvertips players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Worcester Sharks players